exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
EXILE THE SECOND
|Title = |Image = EXILE_THE_SECOND_-_Shunkan_Eternal_promo.jpg |Caption = EXILE THE SECOND promoting "Shunkan Eternal" (2020) |Former = THE SECOND from EXILE (2012-2016) |Origin = Japan |Genres = Dance-pop, R&B |Years Active = 2012-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2012-present) |Associated Acts = Nidaime J Soul Brothers, EXILE, EXILE TRIBE |Website = http://t-second.jp/ |Members = Tachibana Kenchi Kuroki Keiji TETSUYA NESMITH SHOKICHI AKIRA |Formermemb =}} EXILE THE SECOND is a Japanese pop male dance & vocal unit signed to rhythm zone label and LDH JAPAN agency. The group is an unit from EXILE. The group features all the members of Nidaime J Soul Brothers except for NAOTO and NAOKI. On May 2016, the group changed the name from THE SECOND from EXILE to EXILE THE SECOND. Members * Tachibana Kenchi (Leader) * Kuroki Keiji * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * AKIRA History Debut In January 2007, EXILE announced that it would hold an audition to recruit new members for the second generation of J Soul Brothers. Nesmith and Shokichi, finalists of the EXILE VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION, were the first members to join the new generation in August 2007. Performers KENCHI, KEIJI and TETSUYA were soon added. Three months later, performers NAOTO and NAOKI were added, and they gave their debut performances at COLOR's 2007 nationwide tour, COLOR LIVE TOUR 2007: BLUE. The second generation, called the Nidaime J Soul Brothers, released their debut single "WE!" in May 2008 under the indies label, Rhythm Republic. Nidaime J Soul Brothers announced their hiatus after the release of their first self-titled album J Soul Brothers in February 2009. A month later, the Nidaime members joined the lineup of EXILE. Members NAOTO and NAOKI stayed behind to re-join J Soul Brothers' third generation, the Sandaime J Soul Brothers. On July 1, 2012, during EXILE TRIBE's tour EXILE TRIBE LIVE TOUR 2012 ~TOWER OF WISH~, the unit was announced as an unit from EXILE. The group activities started on November 7 of the same year with their debut single "THINK 'BOUT IT!". 2013-2014 On August 14, 2013, the group their second single "SURVIVORS feat. DJ MAKIDAI from EXILE / Pride". On February 5, 2014, the group released their first album, THE Ⅱ AGE. The group also participated of EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~ tour in 2014. 2016 On May 20, the group changed its name from THE SECOND from EXILE to EXILE THE SECOND. On June 6, the group announced their third single "YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!", released on July 13. On September 5, LDH announced that EXILE's member AKIRA joined the group, making EXILE THE SECOND a 6-member group. Prior to joining the group, he appeared on the music videos of their last two singles "YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!" and "Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!!". 2017 On March 1, the group released their second album BORN TO BE WILD. On June 28, the group released their 7th single "Summer Lover". On September 27, the group released their 8th single "Route 66". On October 18, the group started their second tour EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6", that went through until May 2018. 2018 On February 20, the group released their 9th single "Acacia". On March 28, one year after the release of their album "BORN TO BE WILD", they released their third album named "Highway Star". 2019 On October 4, the group released the digital singles "Top Down" and "Ain't Afraid To Die". Both songs were used as insert songs for the HiGH&LOW movie HiGH&LOW THE WORST. 2020 On January 1, the group released their 10th single in a joint release with EXILE, titled "Shunkan Eternal". On February 22, the group will release their first best album EXILE THE SECOND THE BEST. From April 4 to July 18, the group will hold their third arena tour EXILE THE SECOND PERFECT LIVE 2012▶2020. Discography Note: all releases are under the name '''EXILE THE SECOND' except when mentioned.'' Studio Albums # 2014.02.05 THE Ⅱ AGE (THE SECOND from EXILE) # 2017.03.01 BORN TO BE WILD # 2018.03.28 Highway Star Best Albums # 2020.02.22 EXILE THE SECOND THE BEST Split Albums * 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆ EXILE TRIBE 2013 SUMMER BEST 3 (Digital Split Best Album) (THE SECOND from EXILE) * 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆ EXILE TRIBE 2013 SUMMER BEST 6 (Digital Split Best Album) (THE SECOND from EXILE) * 2014.08.06 a-nation 2013 BEST HIT SELECTION (Digital Split Best Album) (THE SECOND from EXILE) * 2017.08.23 a-nation BEST HIT SELECTION -2002~2016- (Digital Split Best Album) (EXILE THE SECOND) Singles # 2012.11.07 THINK 'BOUT IT! (THE SECOND from EXILE) # 2013.08.14 SURVIVORS feat. DJ MAKIDAI from EXILE / Pride (THE SECOND from EXILE) # 2016.07.13 YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! # 2016.08.24 Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!! # 2016.09.21 WILD WILD WILD # 2017.02.22 SUPER FLY # 2017.06.28 Summer Lover # 2017.09.27 Route 66 # 2018.02.22 Acacia # 2020.01.01 Shunkan Eternal Digital Singles # 2019.10.04 Top Down # 2019.10.04 Ain't Afraid To Die Pre-release Digital Singles # 2012.10.17 THINK 'BOUT IT! (THE SECOND from EXILE) # 2019.12.20 Shunkan Eternal Compilations / Others # 2016.06.15 EXILE TRIBE - HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (Disc 1 #8 "One Time One Life", Disc 2 #5 "ASOBO!" feat. Far East Movement) # 2016.10.05 × EXILE THE SECOND - " " # 2017.08.02 - 360° ChamberZ (#11 "INTO THE CIRCLE" feat. METHOD MAN Wu-Tang Clan, EXILE THE SECOND) Video Releases # 2018.05.23 EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" Concerts / Tours ;Tours # 2016.10.29-2017.05.14 EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "WILD WILD WARRIORS" # 2017.10.28-2018.05.24 EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" # 2020.04.04-2020.07.18 EXILE THE SECOND PERFECT LIVE 2012▶2020 ;Concerts Featured In * 2014.06.16-2014.06.18 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR 2014 SPECIAL STAGE "THE SURVIVAL" IN SAITAMA SUPER ARENA 10DAYS * 2014.09.03-2014.12.28 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~ * 2016.07.22-2016.10.03 HiGH&LOW THE LIVE * 2019.12.31 LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019▶︎2020 "RISING" ;Events # 2016.02.19-2016.04.16 EX FAMILY Gentei! THE SECOND from EXILE "Kickoff Meeting" (EX FAMILY限定! THE SECOND from EXILE "キックオフミーティング") Trivia * In February 2017, it was recognized by the Nippon Kinenbi Kyoukai (Japan Anniversary Association) that February 22 is the EXILE THE SECOND DAY.https://www.kinenbi.gr.jp/mypage/1157 See Also * EXILE * EXILE TRIBE References External Links * Official Website * Official Twitter * Official Facebook Category:2012 Debut Category:EXILE THE SECOND Category:EXILE Units Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:Groups